Alignment
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: It was strange how she seemed to know his thoughts before he did. Just a short piece for John and EOS. Spoilers for 'Lost Kingdom' (03/12/6).


So I really want to see more of these two than we are getting so far. It feels like other than the first two episodes they've been a bit abandoned. This piece is entirely pointless, just saying.

* * *

The aftershocks had quietened down. He'd kept a side eye on them though out of interest. When you were so high up with the opportunity to know what was going on in every corner of the world you may as well take up the chances. It was lucky no one had been hurt what with all the stunts Lemaire had pulled despite several warnings and advising _not_ to do so. It was confrontations like that which made him glad he was the brother in space, not so glad he was the one receiving the communications.

It seemed he'd partook in a lot of talking the past few hours, what with relaying messages to his brothers, to Lady Penelope and Parker, discussing with EOS, warnings for the possible seismic activity. He may as well not have bothered saying anything to Lemaire.

EOS has remained quiet in the background, the whirring of her movement the only sign she was still there. He wasn't sure where her silence came from, though nor was he sure where his own emerged from. Either way, it had.

It seemed like ages might have passed. He wasn't honestly sure.

"John?" There was another question coming from that tone.

"Yes, EOS?"

She looked thoughtful, emotions no one else had yet perceived how to read, but John lived with her for every waking hour, he'd taught her everything she knew and she in turn was the ceasing of his loneliness: the perfect companion for space. He knew everything there was to know; she knew everything she needed to know. It worked that way, neither of them would change a thing about that relationship anytime soon. "What was so special about Atlantis?"

"Well, it's a well-known story." He was certain she would have known it. It was on the database and she'd seen the information from the probe. It did make him slightly baffled, however not enough to show through on his features.

"I know the story." EOS turned her voice to that childish tone of 'I know everything, what are you on about?' It did make him smile. "I meant to you."

He did frown this time. He'd never given her any reason to think it meant _anything_. "It isn't."

"You've been staring at it."

He realised slowly that she was right. The holoscreen was still displaying the images gathered by the probe, the Solar Kythera he'd helped Brains work out. Brains was expressing a hope of rebuilding it full scale from the schematics they had. He really hoped the genius would. It was funny, Atlantis, city of the great sea held more relevance for Gordon than for him. Scott had never believed it would still be there, Alan wanted to believe it yet had no care to discover it. He always sat on the fence, Virgil had never quite decided his belief. Either way, he couldn't put a finger on what about it was clearly bothering his thought patterns.

He closed them down and turned away.

"Nothing."

It was strange she seemed to know his thoughts before he did. They were maybe somehow in alignment like the planets, rare occasions when each was almost together, in the best sense possible. EOS followed him through Thunderbird Five as he moved aimlessly, completely unsure as to where he was actually going.

"John." He turned to face her instead of saying anything for he was certain the capacity had failed him for the first time in goodness knows. "If Lemaire calls again, can we ignore it?"

It made him chuckle. EOS had seen the man irritate him, she laughed herself at the time, jokingly, glad she wasn't dealing with it, but as soon as he'd passed the talking to Virgil there'd been _that_ look. A look you would think a once rogue AI would know nothing of.

EOS sure had come a long way.

Maybe they all had.

Maybe they'd come the furthest of all – the furthest away for sure.

Atlantis had come far millennia in advance, humans in comparison taking that time to rebuild from the same original blanks. They still hadn't reached the same level and he supposed it was unlikely they ever would. Maybe International Rescue was the closest the world was going to get. Atlantis was an example of progress and no longer was it just mere speculation they'd been great inventors. It was an example of everything their world had undone, had avoided, had actually regressed.

It was a world long buried, forgotten and passed off as myth. It was a world possibly greater than theirs.

What he would give to know how they built a map of the planets so long ago.

How much he wished to have one.

Truthfully, it was how much he wished to have _that_ one. The original and best, the now permanently lost.

One day, maybe Thunderbird Five would be exactly the same. And the thought shook the foundations of everything he'd ever believed just like the earthquakes had Atlantis.


End file.
